Leeches, Birds, and Wolves
by Fligglebobbin
Summary: Renesmee is going to high school. Oh joy! INSERT HEAVY SARCASM HERE And lucky her, the half-vampire had to get stuck with a REAL werewolf and a bid-kid! Twilight/MaximumRide crossover Set after BD and FW


**This has been floating around in my head since Breaking Dawn. I hate Renesmee, but whatever. I've always wanted to do a Maximum Ride/Twilight Crossover. And since my first idea is completely out the window since Breaking Dawn, this will have to do.**

**I own none of the characters, except the random school kids, teachers, and Jaxith.**

**Renesmee POV**

I sighed and slung my messenger bag strap over my shoulder. I glanced over at my parents, beaming by the Mercedes. Why were parents so damn excited about the first day of school?

Shit. This was like the beginning of _Mean Girls_. My first day of school was my first day of high school. Except I wasn't raised in Africa. Just in random towns in North America, being hidden from the world because of my rapid aging. But now the aging has slowed and skidded to a halt. I looked like I was around that vague area of age after puberty, where I could look like a high school or college student. Just like my parents. And aunts. And uncles. And Jacob.

But right now, all my aunts and uncles were off somewhere else with my dad's parents. And my mom and dad were so wrapped up in parenting that I would be going to high school without anyone else in the family. Assholes.

My dad threw me a quick semi-glare. Yeah, yeah. No cussing. Blah blah blah…

I slid into the back seat of the Mercedes and noticed Jacob sitting next to me.

"Are you coming to school, too?" I asked, hopeful. He chuckled. Damn.

"Nope, just sending you off," he replied, smiling. I glowered at the seat in front of me as my dad put the car into drive and started down the road to the local high school.

I was sort of looking forward to school. Being around people my own age- Wait. Scratch that one. But learning with others instead of just from your parents. And my mom told me I'd been placed in the honors program with a gleam in her golden eyes.

Unlike the high school where my parents met, this school actually had a normal population. Around 1,700 students in four grades. So I would be sharing my freshman classes with about 425 others.

Our car pulled into the Kiss&Ride lane and I unstrapped myself from my seat and got out. I waved goodbye quickly to my parents and Jacob so they wouldn't have to get out of the car. The Benz was causing enough commotion. I slammed the door to the car and walked towards the building.

First class, freshman science.

I found the classroom, stepped in and froze. My nose was on FIRE. I quickly shoved my hand under my nostrils to stop the stench. I knew what this meant. Shapeshifters smelled bad, not as badly as it did to full vampires, but they still smelled as if they needed a bath or two. But _this_, ugh! It could really only mean one thing.

Real werewolf.

I'd heard they were on the brink of extinction considering how badly Cauis hated the things. I scanned the room with abnormal speed. There. That kid.

He was glaring at me with dark brown eyes. His skin was a soft brown, lighter than Jacob's. His black hair looked shaggy, but almost on purpose; like he wanted his hair to be cut off around in all directions. His nose was twitching. Damn. He knew what I was.

I glanced up towards the front and there on the white board, being projected by an overhead, was the sitting chart. And with my horrible luck as a hybrid, I was seated right across the table from that _thing_. I felt sorry for poor 'Angela' who had to sit next to him.

I stiffly walked over to the seat across from the wolf as he followed me with his glare. I placed my bag in the seat next to me that would remain unoccupied.

"Jaxith, huh? That's a retarded name," I spat, sitting down.

"What kind of name is Ren-essss-me?" he retorted, hissing the 'S'.

"It's a combination of my grandmothers' names," I growled. He chuckled darkly.

"There's a good _excuse_," he sneered. I slammed my fist on the table, trying hard to restrain my strength and not break the school's property. Jaxith ;laughed again.

"Wanna take this outside, freak?" he offered, a stupid smile plastered on his face. I returned with a cold smug look.

"Sure. It's a new moon tonight. I can kick your ASS," I replied. His smile dropped and he glared at me furiously. I sent back the same gaze.

"Do you two know each other?" a girl asked, slipping her books and binders onto the table next to Jaxith. This must be Angela. She looked tall for a freshman, though it seemed the wolf-boy would tower her over anyway. She had long wavy blonde hair and her peach skin was flawless. She had bright blue eyes and was surely getting looks from guys.

"No," I snarled, returning my eyes to bore through Jaxith's. He faced me again, too. Angela mouthed the word 'awkward' while sliding into her seat.

Damn it. If only I could read minds like Dad. I could find out what I needed about this guy and take his furry butt _down_.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Angela's brow crumple, like she had just heard something unpleasant or confusing. Maybe we should get her out of here before it turns into a fight. I was trying to figure a way to get him out of the human's sight so I could attack him.

So, um, how long have you guys lived in the area?" Angela asked nervously, trying to spark conversation.

"A few months," I mumbled.

"A few weeks," Jaxith muttered.

"Ah, same with me. My family just moved here. We move around a lot." Poor girl. She was hoping to make some new friends and all she got was getting tangled up in supernatural matters. I pondered how she would take finding about any of this.

"What are your parents like, Renesme?" Angela asked. for the first time since she sat down, I looked at her. Her smile was easier now.

"Uh, well. I'm adopted. My dad's younger brother and his wife took me in after my parents died in a car crash. They're a young couple," I said, watching her carefully now. She seemed too… at ease…

"Oh, that's nice. I'm an orphan too," Angela replied. Her perfect smile was still in place.

"What do you know?" I whispered, my eyes tight.

"Does your dad have any special talents?" she questioned cheerfully. I looked at her in alarm. I could see Jaxith with an equally confused face on.

'_You can't…_' I thought. She nodded, her smile devious now.

"What are you?" I demanded, breathless. Jaxith's expression increased in alarm.

"I'm like you two. A hybrid. But I wasn't made naturally. Science made me what I am," she whispered, her voice dropping to depression on the last sentence.

"What are you a hybrid of?" Jaxith implored, matching her soft voice.

Unfortunately, the teacher began talking and the three of us moved our focus to her. I felt tense. This was bad. So bad. Or at least it had the potential to be.

That's when I noticed Angela was doodling something on a piece of paper. Jaxith caught my eye, and he had one eyebrow raised inquisitively. I shrugged, and tried to get a better view of what she was drawing. Jaxith had a greater view than I, and I heard him gasp with comprehension when he saw what Angela was drawing.

It was a girl or at least the figure of a girl. Angela hadn't any details to her yet, like a face, or hair, or clothes. But, the girl, who seemed to be walking, had giant bird wings extending out of her back. I sucked in a breath. I glanced at Jaxith just as he glanced at me.

Bird hybrid.


End file.
